


Отражение пламени

by 2Y5



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychology, Romance, alternative universe, hard sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А вы когда-нибудь горели заживо?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отражение пламени

Больно…  
  
Опаляет изнутри, разрывает, жжет, так долгожданно и так хорошо…  
  
Губы саднит, железо крови горчит, а трещинки щиплет от соли, скатившейся слезами из глаз…  
  
Спина горит от трения о стену, рубашка сбилась комком на пояснице, складками впивается в кожу…  
  
Ягодицы словно прокалывают насквозь иголки, алые полукружья ногтей еще неделю будут сиять печатью греховного наслаждения…  
  
Вечеринка по случаю дня рождения Дейва была в самом разгаре – часы отдыха среди постоянного организационного бедлама. Честера всегда поражал этот процесс: при всем внешнем хаосе мироздание подчинялось построенному распорядку лишь с небольшими отклонениями в виде непредвиденных обстоятельств, они наматывали десятки и сотни бонусных километров на самолетах, терялись во времени, иногда даже в пространстве: когда с ног валишься после двух концертов с перерывом в несколько часов, тебе становится плевать, в каком городе стоит кровать или диван, или кресло, иногда сойдет даже стул со столом: лишь бы отключиться на пару минут, перезагрузить мозг.  
  
И в это время он начинал ненавидеть людей вокруг себя. Нет, они не делали чего-то нового, особенно раздражающего, они просто были рядом. Они мешали, они смотрели, они следили...  
  
Приветственные объятия, хлопки по плечу или спине, небольшие дурачества не чаще, чем раз в неделю-две – нельзя давать поводов для подозрений, даже взгляды теперь приходилось фильтровать с особенной тщательностью.   
  
Приехав в Россию, Честер узнал одну очень занимательную поговорку: «Глаза – зеркало души». И теперь каждый раз он старался не смотреть людям в глаза, когда его мысли так или иначе уходили к Майку.   
  
Во время записи альбома все было куда проще – несмотря на сопровождающие процесс камеры, всегда можно было позвонить Тэлл, предупредить, что останется на ночь в студии: "Конечно, с Майком, тексты будем дописывать, что же еще? Да, поцелуй за меня малышей на ночь. Да, и я тебя люблю, пока…" И можно наконец-то очутиться в теплых объятиях, жадно прильнуть к любимым губам в поцелуе, притвориться, хотя бы до рассвета, что они вместе. Действительно вместе. Но все хорошее быстро заканчивается.  
  
Теперь отговорок осталось меньше, и голод точит изнутри, пожирает внутренности, словно болезнь, медленная, неизлечимая, настоящая. Привычно улыбаясь жене и детям, Чезу порой казалось, что этот голод, эта боль – единственное реальное в его жизни. Он врет всему миру о себе, и лишь один человек знает правду. Знает, почему иногда дома Беннингтон замирает, глядя в окно, и приходит в себя или от оклика со стороны, или от того, что непотушенная сигарета дотлела до его пальцев.   
  
Порой Честеру хочется узнать - каково это, когда горишь заживо. Ему кажется, он уже знает.  
  
То, что они делают, – чистое сумасшествие. На первом этаже куча гостей, их собственные жены. Но они оба не могут заставить себя остановиться. Они столкнулись около уборной – Майк выходил, встряхивая головой, с волос слетали капельки воды. Пара капель очутилась на губах вокалиста. Один взгляд – и все становится неважно.   
  
Честер видит отражение пламени в глазах напротив. Они оба горят.  
  
Лестница близко, они поднимаются друг за другом, словно загипнотизированные – кукла и кукловод, ведущий и ведомый, но кажется, что они оба – марионетки, потому что главного среди них нет. Они оба мучаются, оба безмолвно кричат от боли, и оба не ищут выхода из этого пожара. Не ищут потому, что знают – его нет. Либо огонь, либо обжигающий холод. Оба варианта одинаково смертельны.  
  
Последняя комната справа не используется, они помнят об этом с того раза, как накурились и решили сыграть в прятки. Честер тогда сверзился на Хана, оба кубарем скатились вниз по ступенькам без единой царапины, минут десять лежали и ржали над вишневыми облаками, улыбающимися им из окна.   
  
Честер заходит первым, Майк закрывает за ними дверь, оборачивается и видит, как Честер какими-то рваными, механическими движениями расстегивает джинсы, стаскивает вместе с бельем, отодвигая ногой чуть в сторону. Их обоих не отпускает, все еще кажется, что происходящее – нереально. Не могут же они так сглупить, когда запросто можно попасться, риск слишком велик…  
  
Майк подходит близко, смотрит в глаза, пытается увидеть что-то, но сейчас они, как стекляшки у игрушки – пластмассовые шарики без намека на жизнь. Губы чуть приоткрыты, и Шинода цепляется за эту несвойственную куклам деталь, осторожно проводит большим пальцем по нижней, потом прокладывает себе путь во влажное нутро, натыкается на зубы. Другой рукой надавливает на челюсть, чтобы пробраться дальше, с чисто исследовательским интересом оглаживает безвольный язык, оттягивает щеку и слишком сильно надавливает на восьмерку сверху. У Честера скололся зуб на четверть, черт его знает, каким образом. Острый край скола пропарывает кожу, капля крови падает на язык, ударяя горечью по миллионам вкусовых рецепторов, и у Честера в мозгу происходит взрыв. И гипноз словно отпускает, и его буквально выплевывает в несущуюся в ебеня реальность.   
  
Зрачок моментально расплывается, словно клякса краски на полотне, губы смыкаются, язык принимается судорожно облизывать шероховатые пальцы, а руки уже притягивают ближе, быстрее: ремень-пряжка-пуговица-ширинка. У Майка стоит, но вся смазка осталась на влажном пятне, расплывшемся на боксерах.  
  
Горячая, сильная мужская рука на члене в противовес привычной прохладе и мягкости женской ладони – Майк выходит из ступора, подхватывает Беннингтона под бедро, вплотную притискивая его к себе и собой – к стене, задирает одну его ногу себе на пояс, болезненно раскрывая для себя, вставляет еле смоченные честеровой слюной пальцы, сразу два, дышит шумно через нос, изо всех сил сглатывая стоны, крутящиеся на корне языка.  
  
Вокалист не может так просто справиться с собой – одной рукой цепляется за плечо Майка, закусывает запястье другой.  
  
Майк пытается сдержаться, ведь смазки почти нет, входит по миллиметру, но у них нет времени, скоро их начнут искать, поэтому Честер подается вперед, сильнее нанизывая себя на плоть любовника, глубже прокусывая собственную кожу, сжимая веки, чтобы остановить поток слез, хлынувший от опалившего изнутри огня.  
  
Но плачет он не от боли, а от наслаждения. Наслаждения в том, что огонь из души наконец перешел в тело, и теперь с каждым судорожным толчком оба всхлипывают тихо-тихо от облегчения, прижимаются щекой к щеке – теперь непонятно, где чьи слезы.   
  
Честеру нужно больше, нужно быть полностью Майка. Он обхватывает обеими руками Шиноду за шею, буквально виснет на нем, но тот вовремя понимает, подхватывает Чеза другой рукой под вторую коленку, а бедрами, бешено двигающимся в судорожно сжимающемся проходе членом буквально прибивает Честера к стене, позволяя тому царапать свои плечи, прижаться ближе к своей груди. Не в силах удержаться, Беннингтон утыкается губами куда-то возле уха Шиноды и принимается шептать.  
  
\- Я так… скучал… Ты нужен… мне… Сильнее… Хочу, чтобы… кровь текла… Чтобы еще… долго помнить… как сгорать изнутри…  
  
Адреналин подстегивает Майка, отражение собственных чувств словно открывает второе дыхание, и он отвечает тем же горячечным шепотом.  
  
\- Хочу разорвать тебя… Вплавить в себя… Вечно быть в тебе… Чтобы ты всегда… меня чувствовал... внутри.   
  
\- Разорви… Буду трахать… себя пальцами… по крови… Снова и снова… Вспоминать…  
  
Огонь достигает немыслимых пределов, но теперь это жар наслаждения единения, пламя неистовой жизни, что они чувствуют, содрогаясь в объятиях друг друга. Честер вздрагивает от каждого звериного толчка, елозит спиной по шершавой стене, откидывает голову, чтобы вдохнуть - ведь горение без кислорода невозможно, - сдавленно мычит, чувствуя уже смазанное, наверное, собственной кровью, отверстие. Скольжение внутри, такое долгожданное, собственническое. Он душу готов продать за эти ощущения принадлежности, ему крышу сносит от осознания того, что он целиком – Майка. Душа и тело, в любых видах и формах. Майк давит рычание, зажимает ладонью рот Честера – оба чувствуют приближение оргазма, и вокалист, знает Шинода, не сможет сдержаться. Чез сильнее сжимает ноги вокруг Майка, но неизбежно соскальзывает, насаживаясь глубже, хотя глубже, кажется, уже некуда, прикусывает губы и немного – ладонь Майка, уже не замечая текущей по щекам влаги – слезы вперемешку с потом.  
  
Шинода утыкается лицом между плечом и шеей вокалиста, горячо выдыхает, чувствуя, как все туже и туже обхватывает его изнутри любовник, как начинает пульсировать вокруг его члена распухший, практически изнасилованный анус.  
  
И кончает, в безмолвном крике открыв рот.  
  
Несколько секунд он, оглушенный, продолжает всем телом притискивать Честера к стене, затем немного отодвигается, убирая руку с алеющих губ, всматриваясь в покрасневшие от слез счастливые и несчастные глаза напротив. Потом аккуратно помогает опустить на пол судорожно сведенные ноги, одновременно выскальзывая из любовника. Беннингтон давится всхлипом, тонкая струйка крови прочерчивает внутреннюю сторону бедра. Майк с сожалением смотрит на нее, а потом замечает белесые потеки на животе Честера – облегчение от того, что они снова были вместе, пересилило весь дискомфорт.   
  
И только после этого осмеливается вновь посмотреть в лицо Чеза. Тот похож на ребенка – покрасневший кончик носа, острые стрелки слипшихся ресниц, только взгляд взрослый, полный тоски и горечи. Его губы подрагивают, словно он хочет что-то сказать, но не решается.  
  
Шинода аккуратно, но быстро стирает кровь с ноги Беннингтона, одевает его, не позволяя шевелиться, чтобы не разбередить ранку внутри. А после этого осторожно, словно фарфоровую статуэтку, обвивает руками крепко-крепко, прижимая руки Честера к его же туловищу, не позволяя обнять себя в ответ, и ловит обреченный взгляд.  
  
Несколько секунд выжидает, а потом склоняется вперед и впервые за все это время с огромной осторожностью, с болезненной нежностью, с солью на коже целует Честера. Целует одними губами, чтобы передать всю ту любовь, что он чувствует, всю ту заботу, что готов подарить, всю ту… жизнь, что находится в нем, если Честеру она понадобится. И тот принимает дар Майка, впитывает это все, запоминая, укладывая на хранение в своей душе, гася пожар одиночества. Хотя бы на время.


End file.
